Disenchantment Course
Overview Summary #Speak with Mei Ling. #Speak with Mei Ling again to begin the test. #Battle Brother Pe Wan #Speak with Mei Ling again. #See Instructor Ng for your reward. Obtained from :Instructor Ng in Shing Jea Monastery Requirements :*Having the Insignia quest for your primary profession active on your Quest Log. :*Being one of the following as your primary or secondary profession: :** Mesmer :** Necromancer :** Assassin Skills given :The following skills are given upfront, not as a reward: : |- align="center" valign="top" /Skills}} |} Reward :*500 XP :*50 Gold Dialogue :", it is time to learn the art of Enchantment and Disenchantment. Knowing when you, your ally, or your foe is under Enchantment can be invaluable. Brother Pe Wan will assist us with this exercise. You will do battle with him, removing his Enchantments to increase your effectiveness. " :"By accepting this quest you will abandon other advanced training quests and put yourself into a separate training arena from the rest of your party, if applicable." '''Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Mei Ling)' :"Brother Pe Wan will now enchant himself. Your task is to remove his Enchantments, which will weaken him to your attacks." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Mei Ling) :"Ready...begin!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Mei Ling) :"Good work. Now you know what an Enchantment looks like when it affects an ally or an opponent. Headmaster Amara predicted that you would pass this test, but do not get complacent; there is much more to learn. At least you have a good foundation, now." Reward Dialogue :"Well done, young apprentice. You have passed the Disenchantment course. Just remember, this is a skills that will improve with practice." Walkthrough * After you have accepted the quest you must talk to Instructor Ng again and chose the "I want to enter the arena" option. This will teleport you to the Shing Jea Dojo where you will meet your sparring partners Mei Ling and Brother Pe Wan. Talk to Mei Ling twice to start the actual fight. Brother Pe Wan's status will switch from green (NPC) to red (foe) and you will be attacked. * Make use of any skill you like to counter the techniques used by your foes. Brother Pe Wan can deal a lot of damage, and he uses Life Sheath as his enchantment. Bring skills which allow you to do a lot of damage quickly, so he does not kill you before you bring his health low enough. * When you have achieved the goal (bring down the health of your opponent(s) to about 30%) Brother Pe Wan's status will switch back to green. The gate of the Dojo will open and you can return to the Monastery and talk to Ng again for your reward. * If you have Mesmer as a primary or secondary profession, consider bringing Conjure Phantasm - the degeneration it causes does not count as damage and is not a condition, so Life Sheath will not affect it. The same goes for any Necromancer hexes that cause degeneration. * If you have Assassin as a primary profession, consider bringing Unsuspecting Strike, Fox Fangs, and Twisting Fangs. Using those three as a combination will quickly bring down Brother Pe Wan's health without having to disenchant him. * If you have Ritualist as a primary or secondary profession, bring along Vengeful Weapon. It has a very short recharge time, and the life-stealing is not affected by Life Sheath. * If you have Ranger as a primary or secondary profession, bring along Apply Poison and Hunter's Shot as both cause large amount's of Health Degeneration, more than Life Sheath can heal. * Note that the intended strategy for this lesson -- to use the enchantment removal skill you are given -- does not work well by itself. All of the basic removal skills have long recharge times, whereas Brother Pe Wan's Life Sheath recharges in two seconds. He will simply recast the spell. Energy management and the need to heal make this a very difficult strategy at low levels. It's easier to forget about disenchanting and use degeneration hexes. Notes & Tips Hint: Since you get the needed skills in advance, there is actually no need to complete the quest (at least not immediatly). If you accept the quest (getting the skill) but then skip it, you can come back when you have access to all secondary classes and reapply, thus gaining free skills for these classes too. Doing this for all of Ng's quests, you will have to wait on 5,000 Quest-XP, but it will net you at least 10 free skills. Category:Factions quests Category:Insignia quests